A Promise to Keep
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Sakura feels that it's her fault that Naruto risks his life to keep his promise to her. NaruSaku Read and Review Please! ONESHOT


**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura sat under a cherry tree at the park with a sad look on her face. As the light pink petals floated by, small tears trickled down her cheeks. She huddled herself. _Naruto...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you make that promise! How could I have been so selfish? _She closed her eyes and cried. 

Naruto was in bed, at the hospital. This was his fifth attempt in four and a half years in retrieving Sasuke. There were times that he felt like giving up, but never did because of the promise he made to Sakura many years ago. In his way of the ninja, he never went back on his word. "Sakura-chan," he mumbled to no one in particular, "I'm... I'm sorry. I couldn't get him back..."

As if hearing Naruto's words from afar, Sakura whispered through her tears, "Naruto...please...don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Just please...stop. Stop trying." She stood up and ran to the hospital.

The door in Naruto's room opened. Naruto sat up and turned to see Sakura with tears in her emerald eyes. "Sakura-chan...," he started off quietly, "Sasuke...he didn't..." He looked away and held back his tears of guilt.

Sakura looked at Naruto with sad eyes. He was in bandages, he had many scars and bruises, and yet...he still kept on trying with his mission in retrieving Sasuke_. It's all my fault he's like this_. She closed the door and quickly ran to her dear friend with open arms and drew him to a hug. "Naruto!" she cried.

Naruto was stunned_. Sakura-chan never did this before. Did I do something wrong_? He hugged her back, despite the pain in his beaten body, and asked, "Sakura-chan...did I-"

"Naruto stop!" Sakura cut.

Naruto's mouth hung open...no words coming out. He was just so confused. "What?"

"Stop! Okay? Stop trying!" Sakura pulled herself back slightly and looked into his sapphire eyes. "Sasuke's gone. I can face that fact now. Please...stop risking your life for his sake, and mine. You don't have to keep the promise you made to me years ago! Just forget it! You'll die if you keep going on like this!"

Naruto smiled_. She cares about me_... "Sakura-chan...I can't go back on my word. Even if you want me to, I just can't. I'd think of myself as a weakling and a coward if I did." He looked at her. "Besides...you're depressed without Sasuke around. You hardly smile anymore...or talk."

Sakura stared at him_. That's true_. "Naruto," she sniffed, "If I lose you...I lose both of my friends that are closest to my heart. Please...just stop it." She bowed her head and cried even harder. "Please..."

Naruto looked at the pitiful girl fondly. He gently pulled her towards him and let her cry on his chest. "Sakura-chan, I won't stop trying. I promise...Sasuke will be back in Konoha." As he said those words, his own tears spilled from his eyes and fell on Sakura's soft pink hair.

Sakura sat up and looked at him with a weak, yet comforting style. "Naruto...thank you. You really are someone whom everyone should look up to and respect with all their hearts." She hugged him one last time and left the room saying, "See you around."

Naruto smiled and laid back down in his bed. "See you around."

One week later...

Naruto was fully recovered and was finally out of the hospital. He decided to take a small stroll down at the park. As he walked by a cherry tree, he saw a young girl crying. It was Sakura_. Poor Sakura-chan. She doesn't laugh anymore...now she just cries_. He decided to do something about it.

All of a sudden, the presence of a dark and powerful chakra filled the atmosphere. Naruto turned east and ran that direction, following the chakra flow. He jumped out of a few bushes and saw Sasuke standing in the middle of a clearing, smirking.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke snickered.

Naruto was instantly filled with anger. "You finally come back to Konoha after four and a half years, and all you say is 'Hey dobe' ?Man, you are selfish!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a serious look. "I'm...sorry." he muttered.

Naruto didn't care if this was the first time he had heard Sasuke apologize. All of his rage and sadness were in control of him now. "Sorry?" he roared, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!"

Sasuke looked at the blond with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

Naruto shut his eyes tight as tears flowed out. He lowered his head and clenched his hands into fists. "Because of you...Sakura-chan's miserable, depressed, and broken. She never smiles anymore, she always cries instead of laughing, she isolates herself from everybody except me, and if you hear a faint sound...it's either her talking or the wind blowing in your ears!" He opened his eyes and shouted even louder, "She turned out to be the very person she didn't want to become thanks to you!" He looked away and said through gritted teeth, "You're a bastard."

Sasuke stood in silence. He couldn't find the words he needed to say. He felt...guilty.

"Just go to the cherry tree over there!" Naruto informed in a slightly softer tone, pointing back from where he jumped out,"You'll see what I mean."

Sasuke glanced at him and then walked off to where Naruto was pointing. _Sakura..._

Sasuke arrived at the cherry tree and saw his pink-haired ex-team mate under it...crying. She was crying so much that she didn't even notice him. She looked so...vulnerable and fagile. Then, he heard her mumble some things.

"Sasuke-kun...Naruto...please," Sakura mumbled to herself, "Don't fight. I..." She was hugging herself and looked like she was trying to cry her life out. "I just don't know what to do anymore! I'm weak, I'm useless, I'm stupid, I'm pathetic, I'm just...a hindrance." She gave an agonizing wail and cried harder. If it was possible.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with sympathy in his onyx eyes. "Sakura...," he whispered to the air.

Naruto appeared beside Sasuke and grumbled, "You see? She's miserable, depressed, and broken. And we can thank you for that." He stepped out of the shade and walked over to Sakura to comfort her.

Sakura's cries kept getting louder and unbearable. She cried out the single name that came into her hazy mind, "NARUTO!"

"Yeah?" Naruto piped.

Sakura gasped and turned to her side, seeing the blond smiling at her. "Naruto...," she whimpered.

Naruto almost widened his eyes when he saw hers. They were hardly green anymore. In fact, they were starting to look like the sharingan due to her endless crying. He could also tell that she wasn't really getting any sleep since there were small, yet visible bags under her eyes. _Aw man. She's starting to look like a mixture of Gaara and Sasuke. That's just scary._

"Naruto," Sakura hicupped, "Please...just stop trying. I don't want you to die."

Naruto shook his head and happily said, "My promise is done. Sasuke-teme is here."

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun...is here?"

Sasuke stepped out of the shade and revealed himself to Sakura. "Yo," he greeted calmly.

Sakura stopped crying instantly. Her eyes widened in shock. "S-S-Sas-uke-kun?" she stuttered.

Sasuke nodded. "It's me."

Sakura felt all of her sadness and worry leave. She, for once in a long time, smiled and turned to Naruto. "Naruto..."

Naruto smiled at her and laughed, "See? I told you that I'd get him back. I never go back on my word."

Sakura looked at him with eyes that showed happiness. _He knew that it was all my fault...yet...he still kept his promise. He forgave me. The least I can do is forgive myself. _She put her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but then he relaxed and returned the kiss. He was very happy. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke was surprised at the scene before him. Nevertheless, he gave both of his ex-team mates one of his rare smiles and walked away in search of the Hokage. _Things sure have changed._

Though the kiss lasted for only ten seconds, butit felt like an eternity for Sakura and Naruto. The two broke apart for air and smiled at each other, blushing. "Naruto," Sakura whispered, "I love you, too."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her again._ I'll alwayslove youno matter what. I promise._

_

* * *

_

**Hm...too fluffy.**


End file.
